Civilizations of Imperial Empires
The Campaigns Civilizations Spanish Based on: The Spanish Empire Home city: '''Seville '''Personality: Queen Isabella Unique Unit'''s: Lancer, Missionary, Rodelero, War Dog British '''Based on: United Kingdom Home city: London Personality: Queen Elizabeth Un'ique units': Long Bowman, Congreve Rocket French Based on: Kingdom of France Home city: Paris Personality: Napolean Unique units;: '''Coureur des Bois, Native Scout, Cuirassier Portuguese '''Based on: Portuguese Empire Home city: '''Lisbon '''Personality: Henry the Navigator Unique units: Cassadors, Organ Gun Dutch Based on: Dutch Kingdom Home city: Amsterdam Personality: Maurice of Nassau Unique units: '''Envoy, Fluyt, Ruyter Russian '''Based on: Tsardom of Russia Home city: 'St Peterburg '''Personality: '''Ivan the Terrible '''Unique units: '''Strelet, Cossack, Oprichnik German '''Based on: 'Prussian Kingdom '''Home city: '''Berlin '''Personality: Federick the Great Unique units: Skirmisher, Uhlan Ottoman Based on: Ottoman Empire Home city: '''Istanbul '''Personality: Suleiman the Magnificent Unique units: Spahi, Janissaries, Abus Gun, Galley, Great Bombard Aztec Based on: Aztec Empire Home city: '''Tenochtitlan ' P'ersonality:' Cuahutemoc '''Unique units: '''Aztec War Chief, Coyote Runner, Macehualtin, Arrow Knight, Skull Knight, more Sioux '''Based on: 'Sioux (Lakota) Confederacy Home city: '''Hunkpapa '''Personality: '''Chief Gall Unique units: Sioux War Chief, Bow Rider, Axe Rider, Dog Soldier, Rifle Rider Iroquois '''Based on: Iroquois Confederacy Home city: '''Caughnawaga '''Personality: '''Hiawatha '''Unique units: '''Tomahawk, Kight Cannon, Ram, Mantlet, Musket Rider Chinese '''Based on: Qin Empire Home city: B'''eijing '''Personality: Kangxi Unique units: '''Flame Thrower, Chu Ko Nu, Iron Flail, Shaolin Monk, Discipline Japanese '''Based on: Tokugawa Shogunate Home city: '''Edo '''Personality: Tokugawa Unique units: Samurai, Yumi Archer, Yabusame, Daimyo, Flaming Arrow Indian Based on: '''Mughal Empire '''Home city: '''Delhi '''Personality: Akbar The Great Unique units: Mahout, Gurkha, Zamburak, Siege Elephant, Rajput, Sowar Mongolian Based on: '''Timurid Empire '''Home city: Samarkand Personality: '''Amir Timur Lank '''Unique u'''nits: Mangudai, Dire Wolf, Mongol Camel, Kereyid Horse, Naiman Persian '''Based on: Safavid Empire Home city: '''Ishfahan '''Personality: Ismail I Unique units: Sufi Imam, Safaviya, War Elephant, Persian Horse Arabian Based on: Baghdad Caliphate Home city: '''Baghdad '''Personality: '''Al Rashid '''Unique units: '''Mameluke, Camel Knight, Camel Gun, Arabian Cavalry, Jet Lancer Emdads '''Based on: '''Emdad Kingdom '''Home city: Imdada Personality: Khondok Imdad Unique units: Angry Clasher, Bold Clasher, Explosive Fire, Emdad Charcut, Brahmin Minor native tribes In this game, you have the option of aligning with a Native American tribe, using their unique units and technologies. This makes them into a sub-civilization with their own unit population limits and very affordable prices, with almost all units costing only small amounts of food and wood. Their technologies affect both the Native American units and European units, making them invaluable. Just build a trading post in their site. Click the tading post and select their unique units or technologies. 'Aztecs' A powerful central American nation that was well know for its conquests of neighbors. Their power was centered in Tenochtitlan, present day Mexico city. *'Units:' Aztec Eagle Warrior, Aztec Jaguar Warrior *'Maps:' Sonora, Yucatan 'Caribs' A peaceful agricultural people living in settlements around the southern Appalachian mountains. They became increasingly hostile after contact with Europeans, becoming a part of the weapons trade and developing themselves as an independent nation. *'Units': Cherokee Rifleman (skirmisher) *'Maps': Bayou, Carolina, New England 'Comanche' Once a part of the Shoshoni tribe, the Comanche migrated after acquisition of the European horse, becoming a separate tribe in southwest America. They were widely known for their archery skills. *'Units': Comanche Horse Archer *'Maps': Great Plains, Rockies, Texas 'Cherokee' A peaceful agricultural people living in settlements around the southern Appalachian mountains. They became increasingly hostile after contact with Europeans, becoming a part of the weapons trade and developing themselves as an independent nation. *'Units': Cherokee Rifleman (skirmisher) *'Maps:' Bayou, Carolina, New England 'Cree' North American tribe that ranged from the Rocky Mountains to the Atlantic Ocean. The Cree were excellence at hunting, becoming very active in the fur trade. *'Units:' Cree Tracker (scout), Cree Coureur des Bois (unique settler) *'Maps': Saguenay, Yukon 'Incas' The Incan Empire was located in south America, centering on the Andean mountain range. They were known for their conquests, through both hostile and diplomatic means. *'Units:' Incan Bolas Warrior, Incan Huaminca *'Maps:' Am'azonia', Pampas 'Iroquois' Also know as the Sioux, the Lakota occupied large territories in north America, and also absorbed the "Great Plains" culture of their neighbors by becoming skilled buffalo hunters. *'Units': Lakota Axe Rider, Lakota Dog Soldier *'Maps: '''Great Lakes, New England 'Lakota' Also know as the Sioux, the Lakota occupied large territories in north America, and also absorbed the "Great Plains" culture of their neighbors by becoming skilled buffalo hunters. *'Units: Lakota Axe Rider, Lakota Dog Soldier *'''Maps: Great Lakes, Great Plains, Rockies 'Maya' A large, ancient tribe that settled in the Yucatan peninsula. They were known for their intelligence and architecture. *'Units:' Maya Holcan Spearman (anti-cavalry infantry), Medicine Man (healer) *M'aps:' Sonora, Yucatan 'Nookta' Native Americans that were among the first north Pacific tribes to come into contact with the Europeans. *'Units:' Nootka Clubman, Nootka War Chief *'Map's: Saguenay, Yukon 'Sem'in'ole' Lower Creek nation that moved into Florida so they wouldn't be dominated by their enemies, and merged with the indigenous tribes already at that location. They provided a tough resistance against European attacks, but fell despite their valiant efforts. *'Units': Seminole Sharktooth Bowman *'Map': Bayou, Carolina 'Tupi' Tribe that at first inhabited the Amazon rain forest, but soon spread southward and occupied the Atlantic coast. They were aggressive, being said to have been ritualistic cannibals. *'Units': Tupi Blackwood Archer *'Maps: '''Amazonia, Pampas 'Bhakti Temple''' Bhakti sects and cults have been traced back to the 1st century AD with similar theistic practices dated as far back as the "Bhagavad-Gita", written in 150 BCE. It is common for most Hindu gods to have their own sects, but Bhakti often centers on Shiva and Vishnu, and the Vishnu incarnations of Rama and Krishna. * Units: Tiger Claw (60 Food, 50 Wood) * Maps: Ceylon, Deccan, Himalayas, Silk Road Category:Civilizations Category:Imperial Empires: The Campaigns